In The Light Of The Moon
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: When surprising news is revealed after a chaotic night, what happens in the aftermath of it? And who's on which side? (Co-written with werewolf-queen-022 and GirlGoneGamer)
1. Close Calls

_**March 20th 2018… **_

_Dakota Sang watched as Daniel Bryan fired her partner, Sami Zayn and his friend Kevin Owens._

"_You better not do it. You are already walking on fine ice after last week." Dakota said to the Tv. _

_After both Sami and Kevin attacked Shane McMahon last week, it caused a massive fight between Sami and Dakota and Dakota nearly pulled the pin on being his partner in the Mixed Tag Team matches._

_But as soon Sami punched Daniel, Dakota knew the man she loved was gone. _

_The woman let out a yell of rage before storming to the Team K.O. locker room and started grabbing Sami's stuff._

_Stuffing into his bag, before dragging it down the backstage area and out into the ring, Dakota was paying no attention to Daniel being helped up and Daniel limping off with Amanda's help… and Kevin grabbing her by her hair and dragging her into the ring as she fought back.._

_Sami and Kevin looked up as Dakota dragged the bag into the ring and dumped it in the middle as Kevin dropped Amanda onto the mat. _

_Dakota looked at Sami before lifting up her left hand and pulling the emerald and sapphire gold ring off her ring finger and throwing it at Sami's head as Finn helped Amanda up and out of the ring._

"_Take all your shit and jam them up your ass! We are done and this time don't you dare come back!" Dakota yelled, tears running down her face before storming back into the backstage area._

"_Kota!" Dakota heard Sami yell, Dakota turning around and punching him in the face and breaking his nose._

"_I said we are done!" Dakota yelled._

"_Baby please, I'm sorry." Sami begged._

"_I told you what would happened if you pulled that shit again and yet you did it! Stay the hell away from me! Stay away from my team! Go away and stay away!" Dakota yelled before storming down to the Team K.O locker room and slamming the door shut._

_The woman leaned her back against the door before slowly sinking down to the ground and crying into her hands. Eventually she stood up and reached for her Ipod, plugging her headphones and started to play her music loudly._

_As Crazy Train by Ozzy Osbourne started to play, Dakota looked over in the mirror before walking over and lifting her hair up, making it look shorter. _

_The woman smiled to herself, thinking how great she would look with short hair._

"_Sami, you will never take this part away from me and I refuse to let you bring me down." Dakota said before getting changed into a casual outfit and leaving the locker room and heading out to her rental car… _

**Present time… **

"This is taking too long, running a bunch of blood tests." Finn muttered before Amanda got him to sit down.

"They're following protocol before x-rays and MRIs. Could you not stress out, please? I didn't lose consciousness." Amanda replied, trying to calm her fiance at the moment Yukie practically dragged Baron into the room… and Yukie and Amanda hugged.

"You scared me half to death, Mandy! What I want to know is why did Dakota seem more concerned with breaking up with Sami than helping you." Yukie responded as they let go.

"Maybe for the reason that she's been yelling at Mandy and Finn lately." Baron replied as Finn entwined his right hand with Amanda's left one.

"Hey, I gave her one warning not to light up a cigarette in front of Mandy and did so anyway so I snatched it and put it out." Finn explained as Historia walked in.

"Well Miss Cena, the blood test results are back. You really shouldn't have gone out to the ring, you're very lucky that everything's okay with the baby." Historia explained, which made everyone's eyes widen.

"Sorry, what? Did we hear you right?" Amanda questioned.

"You had no idea? Well, you're about 6 weeks along." Historia replied.

"I'd like to see those results right now." Yukie responded.

"I ran the test twice, Yukie. Both results match." Historia replied.

"It's not possible, Mandy can't get pregnant! She's tried before and how the hell did the kid even survive?! Its mother was just thrown into a ring!" Yukie responded, raising her voice.

"Yukie, could you not yell, please? Just take a breath and count to ten before you slap someone." Finn replied, Yukie glaring at him as Historia left.

"Why should I count to ten? I'm not with the damn anger problems!" Yukie retorted.

"You're freaking out right now. You're in shock, we all are." Amanda responded.

"I'm not in shock! I'm just… acting weird." Yukie answered.

"You practically demanded to see the test results, trying to find proof that they're wrong." Baron replied, Yukie turning to him.

"Why you jerk bastard, I hate you!" Yukie retorted.

"One last time, no yelling, it'll raise Mandy's blood pressure." Finn responded, trying to diffuse the situation.

"I'm out." Yukie responded, before she left.

"She's flipped." Amanda muttered, Finn lightly rubbing her right shoulder.

"She's in shock, Love." Finn replied.

"No, Mandy's right, Yukie's flipped. It's got me wondering what they put in the water lately at the SmackDown events." Baron responded.

"Kota had a reason to be pissed, Sami and Kevin went off tonight." Amanda replied as Finn rested his right hand on her stomach and she rested her left hand on his right hand. "Kevin almost killed our little one tonight…" She responded.

"Hey, I promise you that nothing will go wrong with our baby no matter what, I'm always around to protect you." Finn explained.

The two kissed and Baron found Historia.

"You have any idea as to why Yukie flipped?" Baron questioned.

"Nope, just being a normal person, that's all." Historia responded.

"Miss, we could really use some help. I hate to admit it but I'm scared for that baby's safety." Baron replied.

"Mandy will be alright once she decides to leave for the sake of her kid. And seriously, Yukie will be alright as well." Historia explained.

She went to go get Amanda's discharge papers and Baron walked back into the room.

"No info out of her?" Amanda asked.

"Those two are hiding something. I think I feel daring enough to find Yukie's medical history on the computer here at the hospital." Baron explained.

"No one's guarding that computer…" Amanda responded quietly, Baron seeing the one closest to the rooms down the end of the hall.

"Be right back." Baron repiled, before heading towards the computer behind the desk.

"What the hell are you doing behind the desk?" Yukie exclaimed in shock, before running around the desk and picked up Baron by his left arm. "How dare you do something this crazy?!" She questioned as Baron was yelling out in pain.

"What is going here?" Historia questioned after she returned with Amanda's discharge papers. "If one of you don't speak up, I will call security. I know I won't call security on Yukie, because she's been my friend for the longest." She explained.

"She just flipped out at one of her oldest friends and neither of you will explain why!" Baron replied after Yukie let go.

"And what do you want to know? None of us are hiding nothing. If you think you were about to log on to one of our computers and look up something, you are sorely mistaken." Historia explained.

Baron walked away and Historia hugged a tearful Yukie.

She knew it wouldn't be easy for her.


	2. Somehow

_**February 6th 2018… **_

"_Where's Goldie when we need him?" Amanda questioned quietly._

"_I think he went upstairs an hour ago… but yeah, he could calm these crazy souls down." Finn responded before he playfully slapped Amanda on her ass and her face went a light red as Seth fumed._

"_Get your hands off of my Shield Sister, you fuckin' mutt!" Seth yelled drunkenly, Roman, Renee and Ashley restraining him._

"_Babe, calm down, they're just unwinding!" Ashley responded._

"_Yeah, Seth, just chill." Roman replied before Finn and Amanda headed to the elevator._

_They walked into it and kissed once the doors closed, Finn carefully pinning Amanda against the elevator wall as she was still sore… and Finn hit the button to stop the elevator after they had stripped down._

"_No interruptions… but we have to be as quiet as we can…" Finn whispered in a lustful growl as he put her up against the wall again._

_Amanda felt Finn on top of her and Finn had grabbed her right leg with his left hand and around his back to allow himself easier access… and could feel that she was craving him right now, which made him think 'Screw it if we get loud!' and quickly thrusted himself into her as he ran his hands along her smooth skin and nipped at her neck and left collarbone._

_As they moved in rhythm, he could feel manhood being squeezed and knew Amanda wasn't going to hold up much longer as she entwined her legs with his and ran her nails down his back which made him spank her and growl "That's my naughty girl!" in her left ear._

_Both screamed out as they finished together and were out of breath as Finn positioned them to where they were on their sides before he removed himself from her and wrapped his arms around Amanda as she rested her head on his right shoulder before they kissed._

_Amanda and Finn knew that someone had to had heard them… but they didn't care… _

**Present time**_**, March 20th 2018… **_

It was at the hotel that Amanda, after eating chicken nuggets and fries from McDonalds, brushed her teeth and changed into her pajamas.

She washed her makeup off and walked over to Finn before they kissed and curled up in the bed.

"At some point, we'll find out why she went off, Love." Finn responded.

"I hope so… I always thought she'd be thrilled to be an aunt. I don't even want to imagine how Ash or Kota will react. And Seth's gonna go crazy." Amanda replied as Finn held her.

"Don't worry, I'll be here, no matter what. No one should disagree on us having a little one of our very own." Finn responded.

"It's all setting in… we have our little miracle." Amanda replied before they kissed and fell asleep.

Sami was in the hotel bar and found Yukie downing tequila shots… and walked over to her.

"Oh hey, heartbroken boy." Yukie greeted with a slur.

"What's got you drinking?" Sami asked as he sat down.

"My childhood friend, she's gonna be as big as a house in a few months… there's a little human on the way or little demon." Yukie explained, Sami going wide eyed.

"Kevin could've killed that little one tonight…" Sami replied as the realisation hit him.

"Hey… she's alright. But not me." Yukie responded before downing another shot.

"You've gotta calm down." Sami replied.

"Calm down?! Finn didn't use a damn condom with her!" Yukie retorted.

"It takes two to create a child." Sami responded.

"And it takes that child to make their oldest friend to disappear for good." Yukie repiled.

"Running away won't solve anything, Yukie girl." Sami responded as he held her upright and she let him guide her to the elevator.

"Shit, it always helped me a lot, Sami." Yukie repiled.

"Not this time." Sami responded once they were in the elevator and then in Yukie's room… she had passed out shortly afterwards and he tucked her into the bed after pulling her shoes off.

_**March 21st 2018… **_

When Yukie opened her eyes, she saw Sami asleep in the second bed.

"God… what's he doing here?" Yukie muttered before she raised herself upright.

She had no memory of last night after SmackDown because of the hangover she had and reached to her IPhone 8.

Picking it up, she called Amanda… but Finn answered.

"Have you calmed down?" Finn asked.

"About what?" Yukie responded.

"You flipped out at Mandy last night, I-" Finn replied before he put the phone down and Yukie heard his footsteps before hearing vomiting and Finn whispering to Amanda as she stopped, Finn guiding her to the bed and picking up the phone again.

"She okay? I overdid it last night, my mind is scrambled." Yukie responded.

"No memory of yelling at Mandy, me and Baron in the ER?" Finn questioned once Amanda had taken a prenatal vitamin.

"What happened at the ER?" Yukie responded.

"Kevin threw Mandy into the ring… and Mandy's pregnant, we didn't know beforehand." Finn explained.

"Oh hell no!" Yukie yelled, before she hung up.

"Not easier hearing it the second time?" Sami asked as he woke up.

"What are you talking about, heartbroken boy?" Yukie questioned.

"You were ranting about disappearing last night. Honestly, you need to accept the truth." Sami explained.

"And honestly, you need to get out of my business." Yukie retorted.

"Being angry about a baby is wrong!" Sami replied as he stood up.

"This whole fucking situation is wrong! Mandy said she couldn't have kids!" Yukie yelled, before she ended up throwing Sami out of the hotel room.

Sami headed to the 6th floor to his room to get cleaned off and changed… once he was, he reached room 631 and knocked on the door, Finn letting him in and closing the door.

"She's hiding something." Sami replied.

"Yukie lost a child, that's what she won't tell us." Amanda responded after she had eaten.

"Are you just saying that after throwing up your guts? I guess the little one didn't like what you ate, right?" Sami questioned.

"Probably didn't like it." Amanda replied as she rested her right hand on her stomach for a few seconds.

"Why else would she just go off? She won't tell us, Historia won't tell us either… Sami, it's the only explanation that makes sense, she flipped out after Kevin put Mandy and the baby in danger." Finn responded.

"Well, you need proof thinking that's true. You can't just go up and say "_Hey, Yukie, we know_ _you lost your kid and we feel sorry."_. First thing she'll do is deny that she was ever pregnant." Sami explained.

"True. There's gotta be someone else that knows, I doubt the child's father was involved at all." Amanda replied.

"Do you know who else who might know the answer? Or maybe where Yukie keeps personal belongings from the past?" Sami questioned.

"She stays over at times." Finn responded.

Amanda looked at her LG Aristo and saw a text from Hunter.

_'Are you okay, kiddo?'_

_'Yeah… listen, Finn and I have to explain something important and we want to do that in person. Are you and Steph still in your room?'_ Amanda replied.

_'Yes. Two floors above, room 812.'_ Hunter responded.

When Amanda and Finn reached Hunter and Stephanie's room, they walked in… and Hunter saw the papers in her hands.

"Blood test results?" Hunter responded before Amanda handed them to him… and his and Stephanie's eyes widened before they hugged both of them.

"Congratulations, you two." Stephanie responded.

"Thank you." Amanda replied after the hugging had stopped.

But Hunter and Stephanie could tell that Amanda and Finn were happy but also worried… and that told them that Yukie wasn't happy.

"That's rather strange of her to react to this. Maybe she's being overprotective and thinking that Finn is actually a threat." Stephanie explained.

"She flipped out but not solely at me, she was pissed at Mandy as well and demanded that the nurse who had told us show the results to her." Finn explained.

"From what we could tell, they've known each other for a long time. Long enough to hide something that had happened." Amanda replied.

"Well, you two both know that Yukie use to be a nurse at that hospital. That what she told us, when we interviewed her and she even mention Mandy. We put her in NXT, hoping you two can be happy again after when you somehow didn't reach out to her in over 10 years." Hunter explained.

"The letters disappeared… Seth and I had a bad fight about that and haven't spoken since Elimination Chamber." Amanda responded, Hunter lightly rubbing her left shoulder.

And he knew Seth wouldn't be thrilled at first.


	3. Bury The Past

_**March 26th 2018, WWE Raw, Quicken Loans Arena…**_

_Fuel To The Fire_ by Rationale played through Amanda's rose gold earbuds as Seth walked in… and turned back to the video call.

"She alright?" Dean asked as he saw Amanda reading a script.

"She's just being quiet while listening to music, that's all." Seth responded.

"Kiddo does zone out at times, I think Kevin throwing her around like a ragdoll rattled her more than she's letting on." Dean replied as Amanda circled a section of the script.

"Or else she's being quiet after losing her oldest friend she hates so much. I heard Yukie yelling outside of the hotel, saying there's something wrong with the hotel. I think she got drunk again." Seth explained.

'Fucking asshat!' Amanda thought before she flipped Seth off, Dean trying not to laugh.

"Don't ever lie to a woman, Rollins." Dean replied as Amanda waved to him. "Hey, kiddo."

"Why was I lying for? The second part was true, Yukie was outside the hotel with a whiskey bottle in her hand, ranting on about how a ghost tried to fuck her in her sleep next. And then went on to how Mandy got impregnated by one." Seth explained.

"Fucking can't keep her mouth shut when drunk!" Amanda muttered, which startled Seth and Dean.

"Must be all those hormones. But I meant lying about the letters." Dean replied.

"Don't remind me, Ash is hardly speaking to me much." Seth responded as he saw Amanda snacking on Cheetos. "And besides, they're doing just fine without them. I'm sure they'll talk again later." He explained.

Amanda turned up the volume as_ The World I Know_ by Collective Soul started to play, Seth knowing she was still ticked at him and he left.

Yukie was stretched out on the couch in her locker room, hungover from her day drinking session... and seeing Sasha walk in.

"Hey… mind if we talk?" Sasha responded after quietly closing the door.

"Yeah, sure. Talking does help." Yukie repiled, after putting on sunglasses while the lights made her head hurt even more.

"The more things change, the more that they're either easy to adapt to or not. Mandy's one of your oldest friends, don't lose her over this, Yukie." Sasha responded as Yukie turned her head to where Sasha was.

"Seth was the one who kept trying to pull us apart… I just… I don't want to lose Mandy, what if something goes wrong? You know what happened to me when I was younger." Yukie replied.

"That doesn't mean it'll happen to Mandy and stressing her out isn't gonna help anything. It'll force her to go on leave before she feels like she's ready to." Sasha responded.

"How come she gets everything she wants, but not me? I'm always left out or even treated differently. I was raised around hate and she doesn't even know how much it hurt me. She always sees me smiling, but behind the smile… is a hurting one." Yukie explained, before tears were running down her face as she kept her sunglasses on.

"She's hurting too, she's been treated horribly as well, Yukie. And Finn helped her feel safe again, put back together… she feels loved a lot more by him than by her ex boyfriends and former friends." Sasha explained as Yukie sat up and took the sunglasses off.

"All those scars that were from her younger years, who caused them?" Yukie asked.

"Randy." Sasha responded, Yukie turning wide eyed.

Yukie stood up before she ran out of the locker room, as she headed towards the Demon Lovers locker room.

_'Why? Why I haven't seen it? She was hurt like me. She went through the same pain. Why she didn't say anything to me?! I thought you were my friend!'_ Yukie thought before she felt a pair of arms, pulling her into an empty locker room.

"Hello, there, daughter."

Yukie's eyes widened, as she recognized the voice of Hiro.

_'No!'_ Yukie thought, as she was reminded of all of the torturing ways from the past.

But she reached for the door handle and a knife, Hiro backing up.

"No more, old man… it stops now." Yukie replied as she forced the door open and a large man ran in.

As she guessed correctly, that large man was Braun, who had heard the commotion.

"Come here, you psycho bastard!" Braun growled before he broke Hiro's arm and dragged him out of the arena.

Yukie turned around to see Amanda standing out of the locker room, before the blue haired woman changed her mind, by walking away from her.

"Yukie…" Amanda responded as started to follow her but was stopped by Finn, not to prevent her from finding Yukie but to protect her and shield her as Braun threw Hiro out and slammed and locked the door.

_'And please stay out of my life for good.'_ Yukie thought, before she ended up walking back to her locker room… and without a warning after closing the door behind her, someone had a cloth soaked in chloroform, causing the blue haired woman to pass out.

"Okay… let's get this over with." A woman who was a complete double of Yukie, dragged her into the bathroom and lock it, before leaving the locker room, dressed in one of Yukie's ring attires.

She scanned the arena for Amanda but only found her with Finn.

_'Well, damn it…'_ The woman thought before grabbing her phone, going into a separate room and dialing a number. "Hiro, I-"

"This ain't Hiro, lady, he's… unavailable right now." Braun responded, scaring the woman.

_'Oh fuck!'_ She thought before she thrown the phone onto the floor, crushing it in the process._ 'Okay, onto plan B.'_

She looked for something to use on Amanda… but she was hit from behind and fell, Stephanie turning back to Hunter.

"I'll take it from here, go find her." Hunter replied, Stephanie leaving as Hunter picked the unconscious woman up over his shoulder and left.

Stephanie reached Yukie's locker room and busted the bathroom door open, the noise forcing Yukie to open her eyes halfway.

"Steph…" Yukie replied as Stephanie pulled her up and helped her stay standing.

"I've got you, kid." Stephanie responded as she helped her to the trainer's room.

It was when Amanda and Finn went to check on Yukie that she backed away from them.

"You bitch, you didn't want me to run off so you chloroform me?!" Yukie retorted, which had Amanda completely blindsided.

"Chloroform you, why would I ever do anything like that?!" Amanda responded.

"Damn it! My mind is in a big clusterfuck thanks to whoever done it. And Stephanie won't tell me who." Yukie explained.

"She looked damn similar to you, Yukie. But I saw faint surgery scars and knew it wasn't natural." Stephanie responded.

"Hiro just doesn't stop. Well he will now, Braun snapped his arm." Yukie replied.

At the same time, Dakota saw Ashley, who ran over and hugged her.

"Get your cousins, we're gonna handle something. Already called my brothers." Ashley explained, Dakota leaving.

Ashley looked back to a tied up Hiro and evil thoughts ran through her mind.


End file.
